I Can See It In Your Eyes
by iiTeddy-Rawrrz
Summary: Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician? FaiXOC - Rated M for future content. NOTE: This is the rewrite of my story "What's Behind My Mask"!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of my story "What's Behind My Mask". I didn't like the way the last one was written. That version of it was going nowhere, and Midori was becoming out of character. It bothered me. I was a lot younger when I was writing that, though. I'm fixing it now! Yay! Hopefully this will make it better. I really want to finish that story. I'm still rather proud of it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa or Naruto characters! I only own Midori.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Deidara, what's up?" I asked as I walked into the very gloomy kitchen. This place really needed some new decorations. The walls were stone and had no decorations. It was dark in here too.

"Hmmm... Nothing much, yeah. What about you?" he asked me.

I sighed quite dramatically, "Same. I haven't had a mission in weeks! It's getting kind of boring..."

"Yeah, same here. I heard that Leader-sama isn't giving missions to anyone until Shark-face and Itachi come back from their mission, un," he replied.

"Huh? Why not?" I crossed my arms and stomped my foot. Not having a mission for that long is unacceptable. Well, to me it is.

"I'm not sure, un," he nodded, smiling at my childish behavior.

I don't know why, but me and Tobi were always the babies of the Akatsuki. I guess it was because we were the youngest, obviously, and we really tended to act like it too. It kept things entertaining around our hideout.

"Hey, Midori! Leader-sama wants to see you in his office!" I heard Hidan yell from the doorway.

"All right!" I called back, and I then turned to face Deidara, "See you later Dei-chan."

"Be careful!" Deidara replied, smirking.

Deidara and Sasori always swore that Leader had a 'thing' for me, so they liked to tease me about it. I didn't believe them at all. He was a lot older then me...so why would he? I do tend to get quite argumentative at times, so maybe my reactions to both of them teasing me about it is why they swear he does.

"Knock knock," I said while I knocked his door.

"Come in, Midori," I heard Leader say.

"So what did you need me for, Leader?" I asked him while walking in.

I noticed that Kisame and Itachi were standing there in the middle of the room. _Yes! That means I can go on a mission soon! _I looked over at Itachi, and he was glaring at me. Maybe it's because I'm smiling? He doesn't seem to like happy people.

They were still talking while I walked in here, but I didn't pay attention to what was said. Leader-sama cleared his throat, catching my attention. He must have been talking to me without me noticing. Oops.

"Yes, sir?" I looked up at him, and his expression was, not to anybody's surprise, rather emotionless.

"Kisame and Itachi have came and told me that the next Jinchuuriki is another world. Therefore, I'm sending you to look for it."

"In another world? How am I going to get there?" I was obviously puzzled, if he didn't notice.

"I'm sending you to the Time Witch. She has the power to send you to other worlds," he said.

I nodded, slightly freaked out, "How are you going to send me there?"

"I have a jutsu that can send you there. Now, if you two, Kisame and Itachi, could please exit the room, I am going to send her on her way. I don't want you two accompanying her," he ordered the other two.

"Hey! Wait," I called after them. They both turned around.

"Tell everyone I said bye for me, if you would," I asked them.

They nodded.

"Okay, good luck, Kiddo!" Kisame ruffled my hair. I smirked up at him.

"Thanks, Kisame," I told him.

He smiled at me, and they both left.

_Well, this wasn't the mission I was exactly planning on, but as long as I don't die, I think I will be all right. _I took a deep breath, and looked up at Leader-sama, who was now standing in front of me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I have all my weapons with me any way."

"All right. Good luck, Midori. You'll need it. Also, I expect good results out of this mission," he said sternly.

I saluted, "Yes, sir!"

He did all the hand signs, and I felt weightless all of a sudden. My eyes grew wide with the sudden feeling of death being all around me, and I looked right at the man who was causing it. He was smirking. I imagined he was having a fantasy of some kind. This gave me a cold chill, and it wasn't the good kind.

I finally felt my ability to speak come back to me, and I almost felt like hyperventilating. "What's happening?!" I screamed.

"Just stay calm," he ordered while still smirking.

All around me was a bright, white light. My whole body was glowing, and I decided that I should just shut my eyes. It became too bright to keep them open.

_Maybe this is all just a dream._ I thought to myself, hoping I was right.

"Good luck!" I heard him shout again. I really didn't like him right now.

His voice seemed to echo in my head, and I started to freak out. This was really scaring the crap out of me. I felt like my life was being sucked out of me and put somewhere else.

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed I was standing in a place with many modernized buildings. In front of me was a black haired, red eyed, tall, pale lady.

"And who do we have here?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I finally came back to reality, I think. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"How many times am I going to have to say this?" I heard her whisper, "State who you are first."

"Midori," I paused, "Saitou Midori."

"I see," she said, "I am the Time Witch."

I gasped and pointed, "You're that lady that Leader-sama was talking about!"

She scowled, "It's not nice to point."

I pulled my finger away quickly and blushed a little by her scolding. I wasn't used to being scolded… Well, if you count getting yelled at out of annoyance, then I guess that's scolding.

_No one cared when I did it back home… I guess their manners are different here? _I thought.

"Where are you from?" she asked me.

"Like my world...or country?" I asked her.

"Just where you came from in general," she stated, sighing at my denseness, I imagine.

"Well, I came from the Village Hidden in the Sand in my world. My world didn't really have a name...so..." I paused, thinking, "Well, if it did, I didn't know it anyway."

"I see," she nodded, "And who are you?"

She turned to the guy, who I didn't notice, that was next to me. He was smiling and seemed to be giggling. I imagined it was because of me. There's no surprise there. Everyone seemed to laugh at me at home. I think that's part of the reason Leader-sama got annoyed with me so often. That's what Sasori says, anyway. He could just be teasing me because he swears that Leader-sama gets annoyed because he 'likes' me. Pffft...whatever.

He bowed, "My name is Fai D. Flourite. I am a wizard from the world of Celes. You can call me Fai for short."

I took a look around my surroundings, completely ignoring what she was saying for awhile. Next to me was a dark-skinned man with a red helmet, black cloak, and a long sword. His hair was black and his eyes were red. He had a big scowl plastered on his face.

_Huh...same hair and eye color as the Time Witch Lady,_ I thought, _Though, he seems rather unhappy. I guess something happened. If you look in his eyes you can see that he is_ _worth trusting though._

I looked sort of diagonal from me at this boy who was holding a girl. He had a green cloak and goggles around his neck. His hair was a light brown, and the girl's hair was almost the same color. His eyes were brown, but you can't tell what her eye color is. Her eyes are closed, and she seems to be unconscious.

"Hey, you!" the Time Witch yelled.

"Huh?! What?" I asked all of a sudden.

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now," she sighed, "What's your wish?"

"Oh," I sighed.

_I guess I'll just have to say that I wish to travel to other worlds in order complete the mission I was sent to accomplish,_ I thought.

"I wish to go to other worlds in order to complete this mission that I was sent on. After I finish it, I want to go home to my own world," I told her.

"I see," she smiled, "You are just here on business. Well, I guess the price you'll have to pay is your locket."

I froze.

_Locket?_ I thought.

"What? Why not something else?" I whined.

She scowled, "You're just like a child. It's either your locket or you're stuck here forever."

I looked at her in shock, "Fine. Take it. I will be back for it though."

I scowled at her, and I gave her a very sinister look. She didn't seem at all phased, but I could tell she was shocked for a moment. I don't normally act like this, but occasionally, much to my disappointment, I tend to be short-tempered.

She took the locket with some kind of magic, and it went over to two little girls that were behind her.

_That locket...I'm sorry Mom. I had to give it to them. I swear I'll get it back. That or it shall always be embedded in my memory. I'm sorry..._I sighed. I was a little depressed now.

I brought my hand up where the star-shaped locket used to be, and I let out a moan of annoyance.

"This here is Mokona Modoki," she stated, holding a rabbit looking thing. It was cute, actually. I wanted to touch its ears.

_So C-Cute!_ I exclaimed mentally.

"Mokona here will guide you all to the other worlds. Whether you guys return home or not is practically inevitable. I wish you luck on your journey," she stated, "Now be gone!"

Mokona jumped from her hand into the air, and wings grew from his back. He swallowed us all with this rainbow substance, and when Mokona did so, I had fainted because of the sudden shock.

* * *

**-Midori's Dream-  
**

_"Hello!" A large fairy-type creature swooped down in front of me._

_"My name is Ariel, and I'm your Kudan. I'm the highest rank of a Kudan that there can be. I'm at your service," she bowed._

_"Kudan?" I asked, obviously puzzled, "What's that?"_

_"It's the power of your heart, in a way," she said, "I'm your Kudan because of the way your heart is. Your heart is clouded with confusion and vengeance, right? You cover up all of your bad emotions with good ones that are just as strong. Deep down you want to call out and destroy the person who caused all of these emotions and pushed them on to you. I'm right, right?"_

_I looked at her, "You... How do you know?!"_

_"I'm your Kudan. I'm practically your heart," she paused, smiling gently. "I'm you."_

_I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I smiled at her. _

_"You're me?" I finally managed to ask._

_She nodded._

_"I'm sorry," I paused. "I'm so sorry!"_

_She started freaking out. "What's wrong?! Calm down!"_

_"You have to feel all of these feelings because of me! I'm sorry." I sniffed and looked up at her._

_She smiled, "Yet, you don't want to burden anyone with your emotions or make them worry."_

_I nodded, "Exactly. That's why I don't let anyone see those emotions."_

_"You're going wake up now, so I'm going to leave for the moment," she smiled at me, "I will be released very soon. Therefore, let's meet in person at that time, okay?"_

_"Wait! Ariel, wait! What do you mean _released?!_" I called out._

_"See you soon!" she waved and giggled as she faded._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter didn't get changed too dramatically. I fixed a couple spelling errors I hadn't realized were there. I also took some things out, and described a few things in more detail. Other than that, though, this chapter should pretty much be the same. It still has the same concept and all that fun stuff. I do hope you enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa or Naruto characters! I only own Midori.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sat up abruptly with large eyes and looked at my surroundings.

"This place...is where?" I cocked my head to the side and asked.

"No clue," I heard someone say.

I looked over to my right and saw the blond haired guy from before.

"Ah...you're the guy that was standing next to me earlier," I stated in realization.

He smiled, "Yeah. My name is Fai D. Flourite, but just call me Fai for short. What's your name?"

"Saitou Midori," I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he smiled and turned around to the dark-skinned guy, "Now then. What shall we call you?"

"Kurogane," the man answered.

"Ah! I got it!" Fai exclaimed, completely ignoring him. "May I call you Kurorin or something like that?"

"Just call me Kurogane!" Kurogane exclaimed a little annoyed.

I giggled, "That's good. I might it steal it."

"Steal what?" Fai asked.

"That nickname you made up," I smirked, thinking of all the teasing that was about to unfold.

"Hey, Kurorin!" I bellowed while I crawled over to him. I sat down right in front of him and smiled innocently.

"What?" he asked obviously annoyed.

I put my hand out for him to shake, "Nice to meet you. My name is Midori, Saitou Midori."

He looked at my hand, and then he moved his gaze back to my eyes. I giggled nervously and brought my hand back.

"Ah," Fai said, catching my attention. "It seems like he's waking up."

I looked over and saw that, indeed, that boy from earlier was currently waking up. He opened his eyes, and they shot wide open all of a sudden, "Sakura!"

He sat up and looked at Sakura as if he was afraid she wasn't there.

"Where is this place?" Syaoran asked, sitting up and looking around.

"Who knows," Fai shrugged.

"We've just woken up too," I smiled at him reassuringly.

He looked at me hesitantly at me for a moment, as if wondering if everything was going to be all right.

"I do know one thing though," I put a finger to my lip, "This is a land that I haven't been to before, and you people most likely haven't either."

"You know you never let go of that girl once," Fai stated all of a sudden, after a brief moment of silence.

Mokona jumped up and down in Kurogane's lap, "Mokona wants to be hugged too!"

Kurogane seemed to be very annoyed with Mokona, and was trying to throw Mokona back over towards Fai, but Mokona was too fast. Kurogane couldn't catch him. It was very amusing.

"You, um..." Fai said, trying to remember the boy's name, most likely.

"It's Syaoran," the boy replied.

"My name is pretty long," Fai smiled, "Fai will do."

I noticed something wrong and looked over towards Syaoran and Sakura after having a little giggle fit at Kurogane and Mokona. Syaoran was stroking her face, and he seemed worried.

"Syaoran...what's wrong?" I asked him.

"She's as cold as ice," he stated.

"What are you all doing over here?!" we heard someone shout. I looked over towards him in reflex, and noticed at once his small, brown, beady eyes, "Hurry! Hurry up and run!"

"Who are you?" I asked, while walking over towards Syaoran and Sakura.

"I'm Masayoshi Saitou," he stated.

I stopped in my tracks next to Syaoran and just stared at the boy.

_'That's my cousin's name,'_ I thought, _'but he's much older here in this world. That's super strange.'_

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I rubbed them away quickly with the sleeve of my Akatsuki cloak.

I sensed Kurogane staring at me, but I just shrugged it off.

"I've never seen such dress before..." Masayoshi paused, "Could you people be from a foreign country?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Fai smiling down at me, "Foreigners, huh? I guess we are."

I smiled at him to assure him I'm all right.

He gave me a quick smile and removed his hand.

"In any case, this place is very dangerous!" Masayoshi exclaimed, "Please escape from this place at once!"

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked, coming up standing on my other side.

"It's going to start if we don't get away from here immediately!" Masayoshi stated.

"Start?" I asked.

"What will?" Syaoran added.

I heard something from behind me, and I turned around. On top of a tall building was a chubby man with a large gang, which I guessed was his, behind him. His foot was on the rail of the building.

What caught my eye's attention was that they were all wearing black sunglasses, black pants, and a black jacket.

I turned my attention away and to where they were all staring. They were staring at the opposing group on the opposite building across from them. This group all had goggles over their eyes and white scarf things around their necks.

"Oh no, It's starting!" Masayoshi stated very nervously.

"Who the hell are they?" Kurogane asked.

"W-What should we do?" Masayoshi asked nervously, looking around.

He spotted a pile of beaten-up box things with wheels on them along with a pile of rubber-wheel like things and we all hid in between it all as a shelter.

I noticed the gangs were yelling at each other, but I couldn't make out any of the things they were saying.

"Those guys are a gang that has been terrorizing the neighborhood," Masayoshi said about the gang with the black coats. "They've been patrolling this town every day since they got here a few days ago."

"An intriguing bunch," Kurogane implied. "But none of them are carrying any weapons, so how do they fight?"

"Obviously, they use Kudan," Masayoshi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Kudan?" Kurogane questioned, "What's that?"

I gasped in awe as I saw these colorful ball things shoot out from the gangs' wrists and palms. They shot at the opposing gang. It was amazing!

"So that's the so-called Kudan technique," Kurogane stated to himself, but we heard him anyway.

"Ah, you really don't know, do you?" Masayoshi said.

"Ah, that's..." I said quietly.

_That's what Ariel was talking about in my dream! Amazing..._I thought, _But what did she mean by 'I'll awaken soon?'_

I heard Syaoran gasp and I jumped.

"What the hell's up with you?" Kurogane asked. He seemed startled.

I saw Fai leaning over Syaoran, and I stared at him puzzled.

"This…" Fai said.

"That's," Syaoran looked at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

Fai had picked up a feather that seemed to be attached to Syaoran's cloak.

"Ah, I saw it fall down before," Fai looked at Syaoran, "This is a piece of this girl's memories, right?"

"Memory?" I asked, puzzled.

_'Ah! The witch from before. If I remember right, though I wasn't really listening, she mentioned that Syaoran is looking for Sakura's memories. Maybe that's what that feather is. I guess if she doesn't get all the pieces to her heart, or memories, she will die. How sad!'_ I thought, _'I'll help her find them, I guess. It would only be the right thing to do, right? Plus, it might gain these people's trust.'_

"It was on my clothes?" Syaoran questioned, "What a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences in this world," Fai said seriously for once, "The witch said so herself. You found this feather unconsciously, in order to help that girl. Or something like that, I really don't know."

I giggled at Fay's serious act, quietly so no one would hear, though.

"In any case, give this to that girl immediately," Fai said, handing the feather to Syaoran.

"Yes," Syaoran said reaching for it.

Though, as his hand touched the feather, a large, red, Kudan-ball came flying over at us.

I gasped and shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

It hit, and everyone covered their faces, including me. There was a large explosion and the feather flew away from us out into the midst of battle.

Syaoran, who seemed to notice, jumped out into the battle to retrieve it.

_He's so brave,_ I thought, _Amazing._

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled after him.

"It's dangerous! Please come back!" Masayoshi yelled after him too.

"Reckless, isn't he?" Fai stated.

"I would've done the same thing," I sighed, "If it was to save someone."

Fai looked over at me and smiled, confused.

"That person... Why would he put himself in such danger?" Masayoshi questioned.

"He needs that feather in order to protect a person who is very important to him," Fai explained.

"To protect a very important person," Masayoshi repeated.

I went over and sat between Masayoshi and Kurogane, watching Syaoran intently. I was making sure he didn't get into too much danger.

I looked at him, very tense and worried. He was trying to grab the feather while the people from the gang with the black coats shot at him purposely.

He tripped all of a sudden and I gasped, "Syaoran-kun!"

He caught the feather and skidded on his side against the ground. A Kudan shot at him as he was getting up, and I ran out there. I got there just in time to guard him, and a bright, purple light surrounded me.

"Hey, kid!" I heard Kurogane yell after me.

I guess another Kudan was shot after him from the other direction, because a bright, red light emitted from him. I took in a shaky breath, in shock, after the light that came out from me died out.

"Midori-san," Syaoran looked at me.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Don't scare me like that again!"

He smiled at me, "Yes."

We both looked away from each other, and I saw Ariel!

"You're from the dream," I stated out of the blue.

"I told we would meet again, silly!" she teased.

I puffed my cheeks and growled, "You never explained what 'Awaken' meant!"

I looked over at Syaoran who had been quiet, and I saw this big dog-like thing. It was on fire, though!

_'Must be his Kudan,'_ I thought.

"So...would you be willing to allow me to fight with you?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course! You don't need to ask. Now you're being silly!"

She smiled and giggled a bit, and in a flash of sparkles and white and purple lights, she turned into a ball like the other Kudans that were shot. She floated inside my chest. I turned around towards Syaoran and saw his had not did the same yet. Though, when Syaoran asked if it would fight with him, it had nodded as if it understood and agreed.

I smiled at him, and he gave me a weak, worrisome smile.

"Thank you," he said to me, "For trying to protect me."

I giggled, "It was my first reflex to do so. Don't sweat it! Though, you're most welcome, Syaoran-kun. Just be more careful next time. We won't always be around to protect you."

"I've got it!" I heard that gang guy with the black coat yell, "That thing came to protect them! We've got to finish it off first!"

I gasped as they shot at us again. Though, the numbers being shot had multiplied to 3 of them.

Syaoran's Kudan had jumped up in the air, and hit all of their futile attacks back at them. When they shot back, all of that particular gang, the ones with the black coats, had run away from the battle.

"Thank you," Syaoran told his Kudan.

His Kudan howled a thank you, and it floated inside of his chest like mine had done. I saw Syaoran stare at the feather he had retrieved. I smiled at it.

_She got one back,_ I thought, _I'm happy for her._

We heard a crash and turned around to see, supposedly, the leader of the other gang.

"It looks like your Kudan is top-level too," he said to Syaoran, "My name is Asagi Shougo. And you two?"

"Syaoran," Syaoran replied.

"Midori," I simply said.

"So you've got the Kudan of Flame, Syaoran," Shougo stated, "But my Kudan..."

He raised his hand in the air, and his Kudan was a big fish-like thing.

"Is water!" Shougo stated finally, "You've got Flame and I got Water!"  
I stared at him, and I scowled.

_What about me?! He didn't even question me. I feel left out!_ I yelled mentally.

"Looks like we're going to have one interesting battle," Shougo stated towards Syaoran.  
I crossed my arms, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

_I have to admit, though. Flame versus Water does sound interesting,_ I sighed.

I made my way back over to the sidelines with Fai and them, since I didn't want to get in the way of their 'precious' battle. Notice the sarcasm?

"Why'd you go out there, Kid?!" Kurogane asked me, obviously a little angry.

"You're like a dad," I sighed, "I went out there because I was worried he was going to be hurt! That would have been terrible!"

"You didn't have to go out there! He could have taken care of himself," Kurogane growled.

"It's just..." I sighed, recalling and old memory.

"It's just?" Fai asked, curious.

I looked at Kurogane sadly, "I don't want to see any of my friends or any ally of mine get hurt any more because of me..."

He looked confused, "How would have been because of you?"

"Because I could have done something," I whispered and looked back over at Syaoran and Shougo who were staring at each other, "Just drop it already. I don't want to talk about it."

"Uhm, most of gangs are filled with nothing but scumbags. Though, Shougo-san's gang never picks on weak people. They're a great gang, especially the leader of the gang, Shougo-san!" Masayoshi said, breaking the tension, "Everyone wants to be like him."

Shougo's Kudan made the first attack, and Syaoran's Kudan blocked it. He had shot a big thing of water at Syaoran.

Once again, we couldn't hear anything either Syaoran or Shougo were talking about, so I got frustrated, wanting to hear.

I was startled and surprised when I had noticed Shougo had fled all of a sudden.

"Why'd he leave?" I asked myself.

"No clue," Masayoshi replied, seeming to have heard me.

I smiled as Syaoran immediately ran back over and delivered the feather to Sakura. It had floated inside of her similar to how our Kudans had done.

"Thank heavens. Your body has warmed up some," Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Now we can rest at ease," Fai said.

"What's up with him?" Kurogane asked about Mokona.

I didn't even notice that Mokona had passed out.

"It looks like that big blast from before knocked him out," Fai answered, "We don't have to worry. He just fainted."

"Like I'd worry!" Kurogane stated.

"More importantly, I'm more interested in that over there," Fai referred to Masayoshi's Kudan, I believe.

It disappeared and went inside of Masayoshi, so that's why I figured.

"Sorry I startled you," Masayoshi said, "Just now was..."

"Your Kudan, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"They've got every kind, huh?"

"Ah, I've finally found ya'll!" I heard someone say.

I looked over to see a fairly tall man with brown hair. You couldn't tell what color his eyes were because his eyes were squinted up in a smile. Next to him was a pretty lady with pale skin, black hair with a bluish glow to it, and grayish-brown eyes.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kurogane asked the man.

"Why, I'm Sorata Arisugawa," he said, and then introduced the girl, "and this is my wife."

"I'm Arashi," she introduced herself.


End file.
